Alexander
Cyrus Alexander Kokinos is a Promethean Warrior and member of the Divided Worshipper Empire. Forged within the unforgiving ashen wastes of Forinthry, Alexander was born to be a warrior and nothing more. The man beneath the helm is a young man who has seen much more than one his age should ever see. A stoic presence with a hidden passion for both combat and love in itself, Alexander is an unstoppable force in his own right. Currently, he remains within Southern Society, trying his hardest to fit in with all the due turmoil stemming from the divided sides of the Worshipper Empire. History Born the bastard son of the Promethean-Guard Arsenios and the Dionyte, Charmion, Alexander was brought into the middle-tier of Worshipper Society. With hair as crimson as blood itself, Alexander was dubbed with the surname/honorary, Kokinos, meaning The Red by his mother and those members of her caste. Raised with a relatively sheltered childhood, Alexander was delighted when he was released at the age of seven to be trained with the rest of the Epimethean recruits. As with almost all those who would go on to continue their training, Alexander's own competitive drive and hunger for knowledge was unmatched by any. Even his peers could not quite understand what drove him. Within the training areas, Alexander always strove to be the best, even killing several other trainees along the way by accident. At one point in his life, as a ten year old, Alexander was left with a knife and in a room with a starved Dragonwolf. After about ten minutes of hearing the Dragonwolf growl, all fell silent. The men opened the doors to find the child sitting on the Dragonwolf's back, the knife in the space just under the thick hide armor of the creature's neck. Impressed, the Overseer saw fit to continue his training, and nothing short of a few years later, Alexander was sent to train with the other Castes. The Devil can cite Scripture Firstly was Alexander's deliverance into the hands of the Religious Caste. At this time in his youth, it was led by the Half-Elf known as the Zealot. In this time, Alexander was taught the basics of the religion by way of the Hadeans. From them he learned what it meant to be a Worshipper, when it was proper to leave an enemy or to strike down a Heraekt. Next he was sent to the Tiresians, those who divine. It was then he learned of those who could see the future as well as learning their respective viewpoints on the Worship of their gods. Lastly with the Religious, Alexander was sent to the Dionytes, to be trained in their arts. Firstly, he learned what they believed and why they did what they did. From then, he was brought on a few missions to hunt down dragons and retrive their hides as well as scouting for Dragon Weapons where they could. After learning how to hunt and take down dragons with relative ease, Alexander moved onto the next Caste. We must have bloody noses! ...With busy hammers closing rivets up Drew this gallant head of war Personality As as a warrior subjected to the harsh training that Epimetheans and Prometheans go through, through his armor, Alexander may seem like an empty husk of a man. His tongue is sharp, as is his wit. Rather than using brute force, he prefers to fight in a more tactical manner, even when he only uses swords, daggers and occasionally shields and magic in combat. Underneath the stoic presence, Alexander is a passionate soul and will fight for what he believes in to the death. Alexander, although mostly a sociopath lacking empathy, he is not without emotion and is capable of forming bonds and friendships as well as even falling in love. As an introverted presence, Alexander usually maintains silence when in the presence of others, though when he is the highest rank somewhere, he'll take to speaking to find out what information he needs. Alexander, through exposure to the last remaining Prometheans, is now losing his introversion due to the general close proximity with his comrades. Relationships *Vallah- Alexander's love interest and superior. Alexander admires her strength and resolve, and what he views as her inner beauty. *Garrent- Alexander's best friend; the two became partners on the field and have gone on several missions together. At one point, they planned to take over the Canifis area for the Empire. *Zephyr- Alexander's friend and comrade; as one of the other Epimethean's who stood out on the field, Alexander bears a degree of mutual respect for Zephyr. *Santhe- Alexander's cousin and friend; the two have not seen each other in some time, though they are good friends. *Ataleus- One of Alexander's fomer mentors and superior; Alexander has always admired Ataleus for his eloquent way of speaking and his stoicism even in combat. *Aegus- One of Alexander's former mentors and former superiors; Alexander respects Aegus and the two had become friends over the years. *Hawke- Alexander's field commander; Alexander had always been impressed by Hawke's brutality, and considered him a friend, as Hawke liked to tease and nit-pick him about little things. *Adrea- Alexander's half-sister by Aevan Aerendyl; Adrea and Alexander have little to no contact, but the two speak when needed. Trivia *Alexander's name stems from the Greek name Alexander, meaning Defender of Man, which is very true in one way and Ironic in another. *Alexander's ego is somewhat comparable to that of Kanye West. *Vallah makes him a Kanye Mess. Oh yes, she takes away his Kanye Breath. Category:Humans Category:Dragonkin Worshippers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Military Category:Antagonist